Cuckoo For Cock
by caballlah
Summary: The Stepford Cuckoos deal with a suitor exactly as their mentor Emma Frost would want them to.
1. Chapter 1

There was one house that did not fit into the rarefied Old World aesthetic of the Xavier Institute, a carefully calculated classicalism that had persisted through rebuilding and redesigns. At one wing of the X-shaped mansion—the one in which Scott Summers's room was located—there was an exterior door that opened up onto a covered walkway of neat white planks. This led, with modest curving, a little ways into the woods of the Xavier estate's grounds, into a clearing where the walkway stopped upon the porch of a cottage.

This cottage was not as quaint as the name would suggest. It had been designed in a neomodernist style, resembling nothing so much as a diamond within the cultivated setting of the well-manicured and cleared lawn. Inside the cottage were miniatures of all the mansion offered—an espresso machine, a refrigerator, all the sundry services a house was meant to provide except for laundry. There was still a chute for that, and a man who delivered it cleaned and folded back to the cottage's occupants.

(The chute did not go back to the mansion and _its_ laundry, but to a locked cache outside where a man would come with a key, load the laundry into a van, and take it to be serviced with the utmost care well away from the mansion's famous dangers. Some of the idle rich pampered their pets. Emma Frost instead indulged her fashion.)

The cottage—with its frosted glass walls, its privacy, its quiet, and its dignity—was Emma Frost's. She lived in it with the Stepford Cuckoos; her daughters in a cloned sort of way (despite rumors, Emma had not approved the procedure to avoid stretch marks). Their actual education was an ongoing issue between her and Scott, but in general, the classes that the Cuckoos did not feel an affinity with were not attended, with them instead getting the learning experience of being Emma Frost's coterie.

They kept her schedule, maintained her hair, buffed her nails, and took her phone calls. Emma saw secretarial work as an underrated, thought soft, method of career advancement. All the best dirt was available to a good secretary. It was the second best way to blackmail someone, besides actually being a stripper herself. Emma couldn't recommend this, despite it's being net positive for her. The music now was simply intolerable.

The cottage was two stories—the 'cottage' name being a complete misnomer picked by the X-Men because it could usually be counted on to put a line in Emma's forehead—and the top floor, or attic, was taken up by five beds, among other, more superfluous accoutrements to a girl's bedroom. As it was dusk, the Stepford Cuckoos were preparing for bed. (Not Scott's bed, either, as Emma was doing.) They filed up the stairs, sighed as one to find that the staff had once more separated their beds in changing the sheets. They pushed the beds together, changed into their nightgowns, and after each girl's own beauty ritual had been performed, they fell asleep in a pile that stretched across all the conjoined beds.

As with everyone else, the Cuckoos dreamed, their subconscious processing the events of the day into long-term memory, instincts, phobias, and other necessary ingredients to consciousness. Unlike everyone else, the Cuckoos were quite aware of this process, and as they slept, their hive mind communed with itself, each of the five relaying what little had gone on that day without the other four's knowledge.

"Ooh, Mindee—" Esme teased, "who is this strapping young man running around your daydreams?"

Mindee flushed in her sleep. "Just one of the new students. No one important."

Esme summoned him up. A tall young man in his late teens—Mindee had already mentally stripped him of his shirt. His musculature was broad, his skin the color of old mahogany, his hair in honey-brown dreadlocks that seemed as sharp as the jagged bone spurs his power could manifest.

"My!" Phoebe chuckled. "He is handsome."

Sophie sniffed out some of Mindee's trace memories. "And interested."

"Interested and intriguing," Esme pronounced. "Quite a combination."

"That doesn't mean he deserves the time of day from us," Mindee said, overcompensating for her prior embarrassment. "It's not like this school is short on six-pack abs."

"We should do _something_ for fun, though," Celeste whined. "This school gets so boring…"

"Yes! A dalliance!" Phoebe cheered. "Ms. Frost has them all the time!"

"We should definitely make sure he's worthy of our sweet sister, though," Sophie added.

"Yes. And she should most definitely share."

"It's settled then. We'll have ourselves a test. And if this… 'Spyke' passes it, he'll be Mindee's new boyfriend."

* * *

Spyke looked around his new room. Basically, a college dorm. He'd been given the day off from classes to get moved in, but he didn't have a lot of stuff, so he'd finished early. Ms. Pryde had given him the tour already, too. He hadn't really been too impressed with the campus. No robots, no Star Trek shit—most of the students didn't have costumes and their powers weren't even as good as any of the Avengers.

It was pretty much just a school for mutants and that was _okay,_ but man, he wanted to get into that X-Men business. Flying the Blackbird. Blowing up Sentinels. Yeah, yeah, he had to go through the system to get his own bitch-ass costume and codename, but you'd think they could put him in an intern program or something. Jubilee had been what, thirteen when she joined?

But fine. There were some things here to interest him. Learning from the X-Men—even about plants and Shakespeare and shit, they were way into the whole warrior-poet thing—had to be a little cool. And _Gawd,_ were there some females here. He thought he'd had double vision, seeing the Stepford Cuckoos, but no—they actually had that same banging body in triplicate plus two. And here he thought white girls just all looked alike.

Mindee was his favorite, though. She'd given him a look and suddenly it was like she'd come into focus. Her fashion sense, the way she wore her hair—it was just more vivid than the other four. Like it was trying to appeal just to him. He'd chased her down the quad and she'd lingered at a rosebush, breaking ranks with her sisters so he could introduce himself. He'd laid a few lines on her, flexed a little, kept his cool. She'd seemed chill as well. Played her cool as she left off, hips wiggling, not even looking back. He could respect that.

Some of the other students had given him a little housewarming. Gifted him with some essentials that weren't already included in the room. Big pack of bottled water, a hot plate, paper plates, Dixie cups. Nothing major, but nothing useless either. He'd let them feel him out, gotten a headstart on learning their names, but they'd left as uneventfully as they'd come. Not even leaving as big an impression as Mindee. God, that girl knew her way round a skirt…

A knock at the door. No, at his window. Rain was pelting it and for a moment Spyke thought the storm was driving a branch against the glass, but then he saw the little white fist banging between the window panes. He leapt up from his bed, forcing open the sash of the window in time for Mindee to climb into his room.

She was soaked to the bone, her hair running in ragged, darkened whips across her face, white blouse as insubstantial as gossamer now, plastered to her slim body and black bra. Her pleated skirt was dragged down by its wetness, revealing the lowers of her tucked-in blouse, the unbuttoned front portion that looked into her black panties. She pulled it up helplessly, then looked down at her shoes—white socks waterlogged into her black Mary Janes.

"I'm so sorry!" Mindee moaned. "I was coming to visit you and then it started raining—I got all wet—now I'm trailing mud all over your floor—"

"It's cool," Spyke assured her, automatically bending down to remove her shoes. She submissively stepped out of them, allowing him to take them off and set them upside-down on the windowsill. He closed the window to shut out the sounds of thunder and lightning.

(He had no way of knowing the storm was a result of the Frost clan calling in a favor from Ororo Munroe.)

Mindee peeled off her wet socks as well, her little stooping, balancing dance drawing her saturated skirt up her thighs before letting it fall further downward. "Oh, this is ridiculous," she said, collecting her socks into one hand. "Do you mind if I…?" She pulled at the tongue of her belt.

Spyke forced calm on himself. "It's fine with me."

"Oh, thank you so much for understanding." Mindee slipped out of her skirt, letting her now untethered blouse fall mostly over her panties. She took both socks and skirt to the room's radiator, laying them across the narrow slits through which it hissed hot air.

Spyke sidled up next to her, changing the setting on the radiator. The apartment where he'd grown up had had the exact same kind. You had to jigger it a little to get a really nice, oven-y blast of warm. Mindee cooed as she felt the air really flow, undoing the first button on her blouse and peeling back the flaps to let it burn into her chest.

Spyke stepped away from her, openly considering her body. He kept close to her. Maybe getting caught out in the rain was an accident, but coming to see him by sneaking through his window after hours hadn't been. She had stopped shivering; now, in the glow of the heater, she breathed and her breasts strained at a slightly undersized bra. The Kate Upton trick to make her breasts look even bigger than they were. Even though he was aware of it, it worked on him. He thought those softly curving mounds were the best he had ever seen. She looked up at him boldly, with smiling approval of his gaze.

"Still wet?" he asked her.

"Getting hot," she replied.

The words were hardly past her lips when he was upon her, strong arms around her body, his flesh pressing to hers. She felt her breasts crushed against his pecs, her sex moistening around the hard column that was suddenly grinding against it. His lips met hers. She slid her tongue into his mouth, thrusting her hips forward to further grind herself against the growing bulge he had for her.

"Baby," he groaned. "Come here to help me break in the bed?"

"If you're offering. The floor could be fine too…"

"Nah. You'll need all the padding you can get. Just dress for the occasion, ya hear?"

He dropped his pants, slipped his shirt off, stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his bed and his cock already ramrod straight, pointing up from his muscular body. Mindee gaped at it. Spyke may've been as much a boy as she was a girl, but protruding from his groin was the cock of a man. Beautiful, smooth, long, hard, the mushroom head already seeping precum, perfectly topping the specimen of manhood. Mindee clenched her thighs together, seeing it, the thought of it inside her thrilling and slightly fearsome. She might not walk straight afterwards, but she would walk straight back to him, assuming he knew how to use that thing half as well as he had his hands and his mouth.

"C'mon, girl, it's not a party if you don't hit the dress code. And at the moment, you are _way_ overdressed."

Mindee smiled at his insouciance. Despite her bloodline's chiding insistence on protocol, she far preferred his forthrightness to the fawning others might impose on her. Unlike some of her siblings, she didn't enjoy toying with people. But she would quite like teasing this one, so long as he kept fighting back…

"What would be the offending article?" she asked, unbuttoning her blouse so it hung open over her tautly flat stomach. "This?" She pulled her blouse open to indicate it, the parting revealing the cameltoe of her tight and askew panties. "This?" She pulled her panties down a ways, indicatingly, but showing little more than the first helping of pubic hair that composed her gold muff. "Maybe this?" She undid her bra from behind, letting it slip down the swelling curvature of her cleavage, but not totally expose her while still held up by the shoulder straps.

He shook his head. "Come here. I'll show you."

She wandered closer to him, each step peeling her panties down her legs, slipping her blouse off her shoulders, pulling her bra off her breasts. At the foot of the bed she bent down, crawling on all fours onto the mattress and toward him, but Spyke reached out suddenly, catching her by the head, stopping her. She looked down. His cock was pointed right at her mouth.

"Now it's a party," Spyke said, pushing her downward.

 _Macho BS,_ Mindee thought stingingly, but already her mouth was open, the thought of pleasing him foremost in her mind.

Once it was inside her mouth, she immediately sensed it responding to her loving attention. She ran her parted lips up his shaft, feeling his prick stretching as if trying to follow her—the balls beneath surging with cum, readying to fill her mouth or cunt. She gently slid her mouth off his extended cock, kissing the head with tiny little dips of her mouth.

He groaned approvingly, his hands rough in her hair, lovingly frisking it between his thumbs and forefingers, giving her leeway to move around his cock. She pressed her open lips against his knob in a longer kiss, letting her hot breath push at the collar of his cock, then she sucked him back inside her mouth. His shaft followed, slowly, inch by inch between her spread lips. His fat cock no match for her practiced throat.

"Yeah, girl," he groaned heartily. "Show me how good you are at that."

His cockhead bobbed in her mouth, Mindee trying to hold it in place with her lips as her tongue lavished its length with sweet, gentle strokes. She rolled his testicles in the palms of her hands, feeling a hardened clench to them as they prepared and prepared and prepared to invade her. Mindee's tongue again swooped and circled around his cockhead. Spyke clenched his teeth, feeling like flames were burning up his cock.

Now Mindee bobbed her head up and down, every downward motion drawing more of his thick shaft into her mouth. On the upward stroke, her lips would hold fast to his meat, only reluctantly letting his inches slide wetly from out of her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair, his words a muffled rant that made her blush far more than the interaction of his phallus and her mouth were.

"Yeah, yeah, you take it, yeah, you like that, plenty for ya, c'mon, yeah, go down nice and hard, get it all in there, show me how much you like it, give that dick all your love…"

Spyke's body hitched, cock slipping deeper into her mouth as she drew harder on it, letting it press into her throat as she tried desperately to accept it. Spyke froze, hips jammed up against her, as her tongue expertly played at his manhood, folding and curling around his shaft, teeth nibbling at his crown. Bolts of pleasure tore down into his loins as Spyke felt the many sensations she was producing mingle inside him.

Again her lips slipped and slid over his shaft, now provoking Spyke's hips to rise and fall to meet them, fucking her mouth with long, smooth strokes.

"Eat it, eat that cock, eat it up, mmmmmm, hmmmmm, ahhhhhh…"

His hips were now jumping from the bed, Mindee's throat fully open to the plunge of his cock as it flew down to her gullet. Spyke's hands tightened on her head as he fucked her mouth deeply, driven wild by the blistering heat deep within her throat, urging him on.

"Suck it, suck it, suck it, suckitsuckitsuckit—"

Mindee felt his cock pound and swell even more than before, pushing at both the roof and bottom of her mouth as it expanded. Fresh precum was freed from his cockhead; her tongue was pulled to it. She was helpless not to roll it around her mouth, tasting all of its sweet bitterness before she gulped it down, warm and thick, her belly crying for more.

"Okay, girl, you've done alright with cock." Spyke snapped his head at the understatement, but if she didn't know by now just how good she was at sucking cock, it'd probably be offensive to tell her. "Now let's see how you handle a little spunk."

His cock seemed to balloon as he thrust her down upon it, a thick slab of meat deep in her throat, and suddenly it was twice as long—a torrent of hot cum punching out from it, straight into her belly. So thick and powerful, it seemed an extension of his prick. She swallowed desperately, drinking his cum straight from his throbbing cock. It was tasty; she didn't want to lose a single drop. But in the end, his load was just too vast for her. His cum jammed in her mouth and flowed back down his cock, spilled down her chin. Mindee found herself touching it, marveling at the unusual consistency—wet and sticky and warm and _thick._ She'd never touched anything like it.

His cock continued to leap and dance in her mouth as she tried to scoop up his cum before it could fall upon his nice, clean bed. She drank greedily until he was finished, then sucked just as she'd swallowed, milking his sensitive, post-orgasmic prick dry. Then she released him, his cock not limp, but flagging. She licked her hands, smearing the cum on them more than removing it—licked her lips—licked his shaft clean, sucking at his cockhead and the collar around it to get at every trace of cum. There was plenty of it, and it seemed to taste better with every gulp.

"Like how I handled your cock?" she asked, giggling as she sucked her fingers clean of jizz.

"Like I said, it was aight. But you could use a little practice with cum."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Imagine I had pants on when you were blowing me. You could've gotten cum all over 'em. And I wear some top-of-the-line stuff. I can't have any protein staining it."

"Guess I could use some practice, huh?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec. I'll have the field ready for you to do a few laps."

Mindee looked down, expecting to tease him over just how many 'secs' it would take for him to recover from what she had to say had been a truly world-class blowjob, only to find that his cock was indeed rallying, regaining its former stiffness as if he'd just left a monastery. A thought bubbled from his mind to hers. _Mutant healing factor._

"Oh, that is the best!" Unable to help herself, she leaned in and kissed him lightly, lovingly, on his cockhead. She could still sample the lingering taste of cum. "But I really need to take a shower."

"Why? You're just going to get dirty again. _Trust me."_

"I'm sure I will. But I didn't say I would be cleaning up. You'll be joining me. After all, I'm your guest. It'd be rude to neglect me."

"Shit, this Ms. Manners stuff might not be half-bad."

"If you wanna date a Cuckoo, you have to be a gentleman."

"Thought you enjoyed that because it wasn't gentle."

She pawed at his cock. "Down, boy. Maybe you don't need a minute, but I do." Mindee got up, finally stripping off her disheveled clothes. Spyke bit his lower lip, watching the brisk striptease—it brought him to full hardness, the way she just casually stripped down after being such a ho. "Count to a hundred. Then come in after me. The water should be nice and hot by then."

"Water's not what I'm worried about."

"It shouldn't be." Just as she'd done in the quad, Mindee wagged her ass as she disappeared into his bathroom, foot sliding the door shut behind her. She knew the entire Brotherhood of Mutants wouldn't be able to stop him from coming in after her once he'd counted a hundred.

Which meant Phase 2 of testing his suitability as a boyfriend was now in effect. And it'd be even more fun than drowning in cum.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spyke came into the bathroom, he took a moment to stop and watch Mindee, though his balls were killing him. It was a cramped bathroom—not even the size of the one back home, which had had a bath, counter… the dorm's was just a shower stall, a toilet, and a pedestal sink with a mirrored medicine cabinet where he had to keep his razor and toothbrush. One neat triangle, with the clothes hamper outside, beside the door.

Mindee was in the shower. The door was closed, the glass not pebbled or obscuring in any way, but slowly fogging up with the hot water that was pouring down on her. He enjoyed the view of what he'd only glimpsed before. Her body was trim, slender rather than voluptuous. Her ass was narrow and tight, her breasts small—at least in comparison to some of the X-Men—but she was sumptuously unashamed of her own body.

The steam rose, the water fell, every bit of it painting her extravagantly displayed flesh in a new light. She saw him watching her and ran her hands over her body, her slick hair flowing down her chest as she ran it through her fingers, her belly squeaking as her hands roamed the smooth flesh, her cunt red and vivid when she opened up the outer lips.

But Spyke shook his head. And Mindee turned around instead, displaying to him her small, intriguing ass. The bronze flesh only a few shades away from her golden hair, her flesh as smooth and unblemished between her cheeks as it was everywhere else. He forced the door open. Gave Mindee a slap on the ass, propelling her forward so that she was leaning against the wet tiles with her hands, her ass up thrust at him, a target. He smacked it a few more times, the force of the blows shooting through her tiny ass in a wave, making it seem to vibrate. Color, like spots of rouge, invaded the tanned skin. Mindee felt his hands on her cheeks, spreading them apart, opening them up to the rock-hard erection that suddenly landed between them.

Spyke stepped up against her ass, his cock vertical in the crevice, throbbing, a fiery sensation of warmth that Mindee couldn't believe. He kissed her throat. He spanked her again, this time between the legs, his fingers lashing against her cunt. Mindee moaned and shook. She pushed her ass out further.

Spyke took a step back, lowering his cock, and pressed its knob to the tiny, puckered opening his hands revealed. Then he pushed forward. Mindee gasped in pain as he wedged his way into her hole. Penetrating her. He held himself inside her ass and let her get used to being sodomized, her body burning so hot that the warm water spraying down on her was a cool relief.

The pain passed. Spyke seemed to sense it, pushing forward again, Mindee panting as the process shoved her up against the wall. His hands were on her hips, carefully controlling her as time passed, inch by slow inch, until Mindee felt so stuffed with cock she didn't think it was possible for her to take anymore. That was when Spyke kept going.

"You kept it nice and fucking tight for me, didn't you?" Spyke muttered. He reached under her and groped her breast, Mindee's pussy automatically clenching on nothing, while her ass was overwhelmed by the presence inside it. She looked over her shoulder, shocked to find that the base of his cock was still outside her ass, another two inches waiting to go. Growling, moaning, Mindee braced herself against the slippery tiles and drove herself back against him. His entire cock was forced into her ass.

She screamed in pain and triumph as his bloated cockhead shot into her bowels, balls bouncing against her cunt. Spyke groaned, teeth grinding together, and he slapped her wide-spread ass again. Mindee would almost think it was a punishment, only for how pleasingly light the smack was. It was in congratulations.

Then he reached under her, cupping her breasts with both hands, his touch rougher, harder. His palms grinded against her erect nipples as he fondled her, setting up a throbbing feeling in her tits as she got used to having a cock in her ass. Mindee put her hands over his, urging him to squeeze her breasts tighter, to punish them for making her feel so good. He kissed the back of her neck. He bit her shoulder. His hips swayed, like they were dancing, his fiercely hard cock steadily pulsating inside her. Until her body trembled with desire, her cunt burning, her clit electric.

"Fuck my ass," she panted, working her hips forward, then sending them back, fucking herself on the cock deeply embedded in her ass. "Fuck my ass, fuck my ass—"

"You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself," Spyke observed wryly. He held onto Mindee's breasts, a nice handful on either side, as Mindee reached behind herself and grabbed his hips, face leaned forward against the tiles as she drove her ass back onto his cock.

She could not stop. His cock was too big, too erect, the pain too soft and the pleasure too hard for her to not keep _going,_ fucking herself with him as dildo, fucking herself harder than she ever had on her own, suddenly flying upright to throw her arms back, crossing behind his neck, holding to him as a tight as a stripper did a lapdance as her hips ceaselessly carried her onto his cock, her naked body basking in the shower spray it was now fully exposed to as his arms wrapped around her, as his hand delved between her legs, fingers in her cunt, him fucking her as she fucked him.

She came a few times, her body so sensitive that she felt each needle of water as it lanced her body, felt red-hot pokers when they crossed her inch-long nipples, felt his fingers inside her, touching his own cock where it stretched the membrane between anus and sex. He knew how deep he was in her.

"We're done," he said huskily into her ear, pulling her body tight as his cock became a geyser of hot cum in her ass. His heated cum splashed into her bowels, filling them, seeming to fill her whole body. The thought of the tangy deliciousness that she'd swallowed just minutes before now being pumped into her ass set Mindee off one last time. She clenched around his fingers. Knew he'd felt it, felt her come from making him come.

Then her body couldn't stop trembling. Even though it was over, she could still feel the force of her climax in the very depths of her cunt, feel her ass glowing like there was a fire. She slipped and he held her up, the warm shower beating on her as he embraced her, his busking hand and the water soothing away her sudden wooziness.

It took her long minutes to recover from being so completely fucked. It was a wonderful feeling, but an exhausting one. Finally, he turned the water off, took a towel from the rack, and dried her off as she leaned tiredly against the wall. There was a pleasant glow to being touched by him. After that, he took her by the shoulders, leading her back into the dorm room, laying her down on the bed. Her legs flared happily, no longer having to support her weight. She felt like she'd run a marathon.

There was another girl in the bed. And it was the same girl.

"Mindee, what's your sister doing here?" Spyke asked calmly.

"I'm Mindee," said the girl in the sheets, her eyes momentarily dipping to his stirring erection. " _That's_ Esme."

The shower-fresh girl raised her hand in a weak wave.

Spyke shrugged. "So what're you, a tag-team?"

"Just a little sisterly bonding. Before we let you date our sister, we're going to make sure you can take care of her properly. And that you're not just interested in her tits and ass."

Spyke scowled at her. "What, you can't just read my mind?"

"Oh, no, that would be wrong. Anyway, the next week will be your trial period. And we'll expect you to be able to tell the difference between your lady love and her four sisters."

Spyke picked up the girl from the shower. "In that case, _this_ is really Mindee. She didn't react at all when she saw my dick—and you just did, sister."

Esme smiled. "Well then. You passed the first test."

Mindee sighed. "He passed a lot of tests…"

Esme got up to leave. Spyke grabbed her arm.

"Of course, I could always make sure."

Esme looked confusedly to Mindee, but she was smiling. "He does need someone to take care of that cock… and I can't seem to move."

Now looking frantically between the two of them for some sign of a joke, Esme allowed herself to be lowered back to the bed.

"Hey, you know what you've never done?" Mindee asked.

"What?"

"Been fucked in the ass."

Esme bit her lip. "Does it feel good?"

"Remember when Phoebe licked your asshole, sis?"

"Yes."

"Well, didn't that feel good?"

Esme nodded slowly.

"Then you can _begin_ to imagine what it would feel like to have a cock up your ass. You ready, Spyke?"

"Didn't pack any Vaseline. We could go back into the shower…"

"No need!" Mindee said, her vocal excitement making Spyke's balls roar as he thought of ramming his cock into two tight little assholes in the same day.

Mindee hurried to the care package the other students had assembled, digging through the curios to a jar of Vaseline. Spyke watched the cheeks of her ass bounce as she went back to Esme, her sister already on her hands and knees.

"Nice. Grease your sister's asshole for me. Just put a little on your finger and shove it right in there. She'll thank you later."

Spyke grinned devilishly as Mindee went through with it, lubricating Esme's asshole with a thick quantity of the lubricant. Then she backed away and Spyke moved in behind the kneeling girl, bringing the aching head of his prick to her asshole.

"Fuck her, Spyke!" Mindee cried.

"OH! Oww! OOOOooooooooooh!"

* * *

Esme didn't show up for class the next day. Spyke guessed because taking classes lying on your belly wasn't allowed, even in the Xavier Institute. In fact, in his first class of the day, the only Cuckoo attending was Mindee. Someone claiming to be, at any rate. With the Cuckoos being a hive mind, only one of them needed to attend a class for all of them to absorb it.

After class, he followed her to the library for a free study period. She disappeared deep into the reference section, Spyke following after her until the sounds of the larger library area—clacking of computer keys, shuffling pages—was lost. Here, down in the archives, you could hear the dust gathering.

He turned the corner of one of the many shelves—A through A—and saw Mindee. She had removed blouse and bra, but left her red plaid tie on. It dipped between her breasts, making their contours seem even more thrilling.

"Guess where I want your dick," she said.

Spyke unzipped his pants. When he brought his cock out, she kept a careful poker face. Score one to 'Mindee.' "Lie down."

She did, right between the shelves, just touching the sides of her breasts with her hands to hold them tightly together. He straddled her belly, moving forward until his erect cock was within the canyon formed by her breasts.

"Not as hot as your ass, but warm enough," he crooned.

Mindee maintained her poker face, looking down at the spectacle of her tits being plowed by his cock, back and forth, in and out, his thick prick sawing between her breasts. That affected her, Spyke could tell. She nodded to herself as his cockhead came closer, and when it neared her mouth, her tongue darted out like a lizard's to flit over his crown.

"Niiice," Spyke said. "Let's see some more of that."

He pushed his cock tantalizing to her lips, balls dragging into her cleavage, forcing her to make the first move. And she was happy to do so, canting her head until her chin was against her breadbasket, then opening her mouth wide. Spyke couldn't take the temptation. He pushed forward, filling her mouth with cock. She licked at it enthusiastically, Spyke playing with her tits, sandwiching them around his shaft as she worked his cockhead.

There was more to it for Spyke, though. The way she pushed her breasts together, it was too hard, smothering his cock like she was trying to arrest its rapid thrusting into her cleavage. Mindee, he felt sure, would've held back a little, not used her full strength, creating only a bit of resistance instead of trying to hold his cock between her tits. The bit of challenge to him was like waving a red flag in front of a bull, and Spyke felt the need to take this titfuck to the next level—pull on the thread and see if it unraveled.

"That's looking good… you eating cock… and I like feeling your mouth on my cock… I'll like you taking it all even more…" He put his hands on her head, thumb tickling at her bottom lip, getting her to open wider for him to slide his cock into succulent mouth, down deep throat, all the way in and all the way down. She didn't even gag. "Take it all, take it all," Spyke grunted, as he fucked her throat, feeling his cockhead wonderfully pushing right into her tightening narrow. He spent a few minutes, just having her deep-throat him again and again.

Then she pushed him back, managing to get his cock out to her lips, gasping in air before she went down on him again, sucking him like a lollipop. Spyke rested his hands on his hips and let her take over. She bobbed up and down a few moments, then pulled it all the way out, kissing it all over, licking up and down the long cock—down to the hairy balls, up over the head, every inch.

His precum was flowing, rewarding Mindee every time she lapped at his cockhead. Spyke was about to come. He pulled back, slapping his wet cock down between her breasts again, upon her cute little tie, and Mindee obediently pressed her tits together over it. Spyke slapped her cleavage, sending her tits bouncing and jiggling with his cock inside the sandwich, Mindee moaning gently with each smack.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

His hips bucked, his cock traveling through her tits, stabbing at her face until Mindee actually felt threatened by that big black cock approaching her. God, what if it went down her throat again? Could she take it once more? Had she been able to breathe while he fucked her face?

Irrelevant questions. Spyke grabbed Mindee by the hair of her blonde head, jerked her back, while his other hand pumped his cock to completion. He'd already started to orgasm—it was just a matter of delivering the biggest load possible.

"UUUHHH!" Spyke groaned, scrunching up his face but refusing to close his eyes as he watched his cock power out a stream of white cum all over Mindee's own lust-contorted face.

Shuddering with arousal, Mindee opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue to catch even more of his seed. She had plenty of time to do so, plenty of semen to be covered in.

His ejaculating penis took so long to stop its rhythmic twitching that Mindee worried someone would stumble upon this quickie. But finally, his cock went limp, and Mindee realized Spyke was still pumping it, milking the final sluggish drops out upon her C-cups, already soiled by her own saliva.

Then Mindee felt at her face and grimaced in disgust. God, had she really—his—all over her face?

Finished, Spyke flicked his cock at her, then tucked it back into his pants. "You're not Mindee," he said conclusively. "She loved my cum a lot more."

Phoebe scowled. At least it would be good for her pores.

* * *

Phoebe complained to Esme afterward, how she'd gotten cum all over her face and in her brand-new hairdo and hadn't even gotten off. Esme supposed Spyke resented jumping through hoops for them. She promised to make it up to Phoebe the next day.

So, when Celeste led Spyke into the forest, Phoebe was there too, Esme with her. They watched from behind a tree as Celeste led Spyke by the hand. They were far from the mansion; its turreted roof could just be seen over the horizon, towering oaks cutting off most sound and sight, the ambient noise of the wind through the branches nearly omnipresent. Air currents weaved the fallen leaves off the ground, pulling them like a roaming snake along the roots and sod and patches of grass.

Spyke and Celeste talked lowly, him interrogating her, her deflecting his questions, not wanting to give away her identity before she'd had her shot. Just when Phoebe was about to ask when they would fuck—it wasn't like she had gotten any foreplay—Celeste pulled on Spyke's hand again. She wasn't trying to lead him anywhere now. She was yanking his palm to her breast.

Instantly, his cock rose in his pants. Esme massaged Phoebe's shoulders as she stared longingly at it. She knew how Phoebe craved a boyfriend—more than Mindee, even, who had started this all in the first place. Esme knew, as the oldest by as many as three minutes, it would fall on her to satisfy Phoebe. Keep her from seeking pleasure outside the sisterhood while they were still incorporating Spyke into their perfect unity.

She did not think of this as incest. They shared one mind. It was more like masturbation. Esme kissed the back of Phoebe's neck, feeling her sister respond even while knowing Phoebe's eyes were locked on the spectacle Celeste was making of herself.

Their sister had attacked the bulge in his pants, Spyke letting out an explosive "Woof!" as he was shoved down on the ground, Celeste hiking up her dress, settling down on his rigid cock, her sex clamping down on it like a vise. She let out a long exhale, while Phoebe took in a sharp intake of breath, Esme's hands under her dress and between her legs.

Esme watched over Phoebe's shoulder as Celeste shrugged her full, white breasts out of her dress and pulled Spyke's mouth to them. She rode him without mercy, but Spyke was stoic, staying hard and holding her gingerly as she pushed down rhythmically on his thick, meaty cock. She shuddered blissfully, fucking herself on him, Spyke allowing her her pleasure like he knew he was being watched. When every inch of him was in her, Celeste lovingly wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't move, my love—stay still, just a minute. I so love the way your cock feels inside me."

Esme and Phoebe could both feel it through their psychic link. How her cunt was reacting to his hot blood pumping through the swollen veins of his cock, how he was jolting her slightly, bouncing her upon his cock, each time pushing her toward a climax. Celeste couldn't help but moan and give in.

Seductively, she rolled her hips on Spyke. Unable to control herself as her head flew back and drifted from side to side, she looked through Spyke's eyes at his juicy cock sliding so smoothly in and out of her pussy.

Phoebe wanted the same, Esme could tell. She hadn't gotten it from Spyke and now she wanted it worse than ever. Behind her, Esme pulled up her skirt. Her panties down. Her own skirt hid a strap-on. She pushed into Phoebe, controlling their hive mind so Phoebe felt both her dildo and Celeste's fuck, while she herself sampled Spyke's experience of Celeste's tight cunt. She found out that though he barely made a sound, Spyke's shaft felt like it was about to blow apart with his need to unload into Celeste.

Phoebe tried to concentrate on the sight of Celeste, not riding Spyke, but dancing to the ecstatic surges of hot current flashing up from her loins. Esme was stroking into her faster and faster, expressing the lust Spyke held restrained, trying to come for both of them. Phoebe closed around her like a strong fist. The mental reverberations were felt by Celeste and Spyke, who barely understood why they were now fucking each other so hard—his cock beginning to jerk and twitch with scalding jets of cum.

"Wait, wait for me, darling!" Celeste gasped, but Spyke was too far gone to hear her. His nails dug into her shaking ass cheeks, pulling her into his fucking with such force that all three psychically-linked twins felt they would be split in two.

"Give it to us!" they gasped in unison, even Esme, as she fucked into Phoebe like she could make herself _gush._ "Every drop, _every drop!_ Drown us in cum!"

Celeste's orgasms brought her against Spyke's body, crushing her breasts against his broad chest. She hugged him with all her strength, rocking back and forth, whimpering as she felt her cunt fill.

A second later, Esme moaned loudly. She pounded her strap-on into Phoebe with savage thrusts, sweeping her along with Celeste's orgasm. Tears of joy fell from Phoebe's eyes. Celeste let out a wavering wail.

Spyke patted her on the ass as Esme and Phoebe fell out from behind their tree. "I don't suppose any of you are Mindee, huh?"

Emma Frost found out about it all on Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright gang, another month, another membership drive. If you're pledging on , here's where you can go read an exclusive fic about the Gotham City Sirens and their rehabilitation. Does rehabilitation involve penis? It can!_

Emma saw that Spyke left his books in class and before she could send a mental signal to him, Sophie was volunteering to take them to him. Emma agreed, of course. But one of her Cuckoos being helpful? And to a _freshman?_ What possible reason could there be behind such fawning weakness?

She followed Sophie, who did not catch up to Spyke in the hallways. No, she found him striding rapidly across the mansion's ungroomed backyard, Sophie high-stepping through the tall grass behind him, her big eyes shooting around to make sure no one was watching them. They weren't, but Emma patched together a mosaic of psychic sight, people glancing around or looking out the window, and so saw without seeing how Sophie and Spyke went out to the barn. A relic of the mansion's plantation days that still saw use with some of the Institute's more outré visitors. But none at present.

Emma waited until the barn door swung shut behind Sophie—who would've been struck dead by fright to know that Emma Frost was onto her misbehavior—and then she strolled out to the barn, not in any particular hurry. Whatever Sophie and Spyke were doing, she was less interested in preventing it than in knowing what was going on in full.

She could very much guess what it was from the moaning and groaning, the spikes of sensory vividness emanating from inside the barn, but Emma still wanted to know specifics. How big, how long, how hard, how much. She had a hands-on teaching style, and she needed to know everything her girls were going through to effectively provide a guiding hand. No matter what the personal sacrifice.

For instance, in back of the barn, Emma found a window high up, looking into the hayloft, with a rope dangling down from it. Emma shucked off her heels and climbed the rope, pretending to herself that she was just doing some cardio with Fernando. She had no trouble at all clambering up to the window, peering intently over the edge, then slipping inside. Her bare feet tamped down stray flicks of straw as she approached the square hole looking down into the barn, where she could hear the sighs of Spyke, the moans of Sophie among the restless stirring of the few horses in the stable.

Utterly bold, Emma stood at the edge of the trap door, looking down upon the illicit little scene that had been arranged. She had a perfect view of the empty horse stall where Spyke had taken Sophie. It wasn't even dark, a ray of sunlight coming through a missing plank in the wall and dripping honeyed light all over the two lovers. Spyke was kissing Sophie hungrily, hoisting her skirt up, running his coarse hands all over her smooth ass. Sophie moaned louder than ever, and as if that were the gun fired at the start of a race, Spyke pulled away from her.

He was panting with lust. He ripped his shirt off, revealing his brawny torso, bounding with his hard breaths. His hands flew to his belt next; he shed his pants in a matter of seconds. His ass and legs were as muscular as his upper body. And as for the most important muscle of all…

Well, Emma supposed she could no longer blame Sophie for allowing herself to be seduced.

She watched as they went through the motions. Spyke appeared quite good—Sophie didn't have any complaints. Perhaps it was just that she was too young to really appreciate a good fucking. It wasn't a summer blockbuster; it took more than just constant noise and stimulation. There was a place for tension, for escalation, for waiting. Spyke just seemed to take her, hard and fast. But maybe that was what Sophie enjoyed.

Certainly didn't seem to have any complaints.

He finished in due course—more than due course—and Sophie caught her breath as Spyke pulled out of her, letting some of his abundant seed exit her as his cock filled with more, hardening all over again. A minus, that. Gave him less incentive to be really satisfying. Raised the risk that just when you thought you'd gotten through an unsatisfactory session, you had to do the whole thing over again. Sure, it was good for a marathon session, but a properly trained male could provide that all on his own, no mutant healing factor required.

Well, she might as well make her move now. No point in letting Sophie get all worked up again. Emma went back to the rope and climbed down it, stepping back into her heels, circling back around to the barn door. She rapped on it with diamond knuckles.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Then she circled back around.

Heard Sophie's frightened voice quite clearly coming up through the trapdoor, out through the window. "Hide, hide, _shit,_ get out of here!"

Emma just waited. Really, just shocking lack of strategy in her girl. Even Jean Grey would've been able to catch these two fooling around. Before sex, every lady should have both protection and an exit strategy. But, finally, Spyke appeared in the upstairs window. If he saw the rope, he didn't use it, instead jumping down into a haystack.

Emma made a little tableau of them. A little painting in her mind. In the foreground, her legs akimbo. In the middle distance, Spyke crawling out of the hay, gulping as he saw her standing over him, hands on her hips.

His voice croaked. "Oh, God, Ms. Frost…"

"And here you are to explain everything." Like the proper amount of Gordon's to put into a martini, Emma knew exactly how much sarcasm to insert into a sentence without being outright juvenile. From the way Spyke shuddered, she knew she'd made his heart skip a beat. Good.

"You've been fucking one of my Cuckoos. Perhaps more than one, the little sluts." Spyke dropped his head. "Go on, say it. If you're man enough to be plowing them, you're man enough to admit it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I think you can be more precise than that. Your name does indicate sharpness, doesn't it?"

Spyke shook his head, the gesture more to himself than her. He now thought anything he said would get him in trouble, so he might as well do as she said. "I fucked her. I fucked Sophie."

"And was she good? Cunt nice and tight? Shaven? Willing to allow you to cum on her face and in her mouth and so forth?"

"Yes," Spyke choked.

"There's a good man," Emma said with satisfaction. She sat down on a bale of hay, straightening her skirt—but doing nothing to stop it from parting with her thighs, too short to cover both her legs and her crotch. Her groin was staring Spyke right in the face.

And not only couldn't he take his eyes off it, he didn't think Emma wanted him to.

"What are you looking at?" Emma asked, coolly but not unkind. She seemed more curious than anything else, an idle smirk coloring her face.

"Your…" Spyke stopped himself.

"My cunt?" Emma put in helpfully.

Spyke's head bounced up and down like he'd been decapitated.

"Please be more precise than that weak-willed shrug."

"I was looking at your cunt," Spyke gulped.

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, you were looking at my panties." She stood, scowling in all but her flashing, amused eyes. Again towering over Spyke, she undid the catch on her skirt, flinging it to one side, though making sure it landed on solid ground. "You're still looking at my panties." Outright grinning, she slid her panties down her legs, stooping to slip them out from under her heels, then tossing them to safety atop her skirt. If anything, they were even more valuable than her bottoms. " _Now_ you're looking at my cunt."

"Yes, ma'am." It throbbed right above his head.

"Just like you were looking at Sophie's."

"Yes, ma'am." He thought he could hear it making sucking noises, like it was trying to pull in a prick, a finger no one would give it.

"And how does it compare to Sophie's?"

At long last, Spyke couldn't answer.

Emma knelt down. Putting her exposed sex less than a foot from Spyke's face. "Too close to call? Maybe this will help you decide."

She ran her finger through the slit of her pussy, wettening it on her own arousal, then passing it under Spyke's nose. Over his lips. Into his mouth.

He tasted her. She could see him savor it. She knew his cock was swelling.

"Does my cunt taste good?"

He nodded desperately.

"Do you think it feels good?"

"Yes!" Spyke readily admitted, finally finding his voice.

"Good to lick?"

"Yes!"

"Good to finger!"

"Yes!"

"And how would your cock feel inside my wet, hot cunt?" Emma purred, letting him hear all the desire in her voice.

"So good!" Spyke gasped.

Emma laid back for a roll in the hay, legs spread, wet cunt framed by sleek thighs. "Then fuck me."

Spyke practically lunged on top of her, only stopping with his glans already spreading open her labia. "Wait… what about Mindee?"

Emma shrugged. "She had her turn."

And just like that, Spyke bolted forward, started fucking, his cock surrounded by sweet MILF pussy, her sex full of thick teenage cock. Emma smiled, vibrated with need as she took her fucking.

There was something to be said for hard and fast after all.

"Your cock's so deep in my cunt," she moaned demandingly. "But it can go deeper. Fuck me harder. _Harder!"_

She lifted up her legs, Spyke ramming her cunt, forcing her knees over his shoulders so his cock could go as deep as it wanted. Emma pricked her ass on a couple dozen straws, fucking him back. She couldn't get enough of his cock, but fortunately, there was always more.

"Play with my tits," she ordered.

"But your blouse—"

"Rip it off me. Bra too. Show my nipples how much you appreciate my cunt."

Spyke grabbed hold of her top, the neckline already low, and ripped it clean in half. Her bra resisted. The same expensive material as her panties. A bone-spur cut it in half. He took her left tit in his mouth, her right in his hand, though he wished he'd had more time to look at her tits.

He'd wanted to scream, they were so beautiful—like the Cuckoos, only larger, more luscious, more evolved somehow—like Mindee's breasts were the work of an amateur painter, while Emma's was a masterpiece. Big, stiff nipples pointing at him, perfectly capping the buoyant slopes of her cleavage. He hadn't even needed to touch them. Just seeing them had made his cock throb, Spyke actually thinking of taking it out from her perfect cunt so she could crush it between those tits. He fucked her harder. Maybe she'd let him come on them.

Emma felt herself start to climax. His mouth was too hot, his hand too rough. She was too sensitive and her cunt was too full for her not to give in. Fine. She gave herself permission to demean herself. He was doing too good a job not to give her the full effect.

"Suck me! Fuck me!" she roared, knowing Sophie, inside, could hear her. Probably watch her, if she wanted. Good. The first lesson of Auntie Emma's Reform School was that Headmistress Frost always came first.

Spyke obeyed his teacher. Burned her with his mouth, mauled her with his hand. His free hand dug into her ass. She hadn't given him permission, but hell, he'd earned it. And his cock kept hitting her pussy. Made it just as sensitive as the rest of her. She came again. Again. Poor Sophie really was missing out. Emma hoped she hadn't wasted too much time on foreplay before letting him have his fun. She certainly hadn't, but then, she'd gotten plenty wet watching that poor bint try to prove this cock's equal.

She wasn't, of course. It took a real woman to handle a cock like Spyke's. And she handled it. He felt her have one climax after another, moaning and laughing as he pumped into her flooding pussy. Making her clench again and again, tighter each time, until it felt like he'd never be able to pull his cock from her multiorgasmic sex.

"I'm gonna cum!" Spyke grunted.

Emma managed a weak, teasing grin, even as she came all over again. "So soon?"

"You make me too hot," he retorted. "I can't hold on when it's in you!"

"Fair enough," Emma sighed happily, and he jammed himself to the spasming bottom of her depths, erupting with enough cum to fill her and Sophie besides. If Emma had wanted to share.

She hadn't.

"Don't stop fucking me!" Emma ordered when his cock had stopped spurting and her sex was running with teenage cum. "I deserve more! More!"

Spyke tried, but though he was still stiff, there was no friction in Emma's well-used cunt. "It's no use. There's too much cum. I keep slipping out!"

"Well, whose fault is that?" Emma demanded as she pushed him away, turning over, onto all fours, ass in the air. "Fuck my ass."

He spat into his hand, quick to lube her up. Well, at least Sophie had taught him that much. Her, or some of her whore sisters. Added up, they made quite the brothel. Emma mused the possibility of a reality TV show. Then Spyke put himself in her ass and Emma thought of nothing until she saw Sophie standing in front of her, arms crossed, toe tapping.

It'd gotten dark. And Sophie had finally summoned up enough courage to face her. Emma must've been fucking for quite a while. Had quite a few orgasms. But it was hard to tell when his dick in her ass felt like one continuous orgasm. Maybe there was something to be said for a mutant healing factor after all.

She'd have to get X-23 into one of her classes.

"Ms. Frost!" Sophie whined. "I can't believe it! He's mine!"

"Well, you're just going to have to share him," Emma said, sounding remarkably calm for a woman who just then was feeling a powerful ejaculation overflow her anus. "And not just with me. With all of your sisters. No more games."

"I pretty much saw him first! Mindee only got him because she's such a slut, you know she is! Tell her to share! Besides, it's my turn!"

"You can go first when he—oh!" Emma shuddered in another orgasm. This really wasn't too dignified. She really only should take these student-teacher conferences during vaginal sex. "Spyke, I'll expect you at my cottage tomorrow morning, and I want you to fuck all my girls. No playing favorites. And you've come at least five times inside me, so I don't want any excuses either."

"I'm almost done," Spyke groaned. "Want me to come in Sophie's mouth?"

Emma smiled back at him. "That's very thoughtful of you, Spyke, thank you. Sophie, come over here. As long as you're sexually active, I expect you to be able to swallow cum like it's mineral water. And be sure to thank him for all his cum as well. God knows you haven't done much to earn it."

"Yes, Ms. Frost," Sophie agreed, getting down on her knees beside Emma, eyes closed, mouth open.

Emma really had raised a darling young woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyke actually overslept the next day. After he'd come in Sophie's mouth, she'd 'cleaned him off,' sucking him to another orgasm with Emma praising her initiative, encouraging Spyke to use her mouth as a hole, to practice for the pussies of the other four Cuckoos. After filling her belly with even more cum, Spyke had barely made it back to his room. He was amazed he made it into his bed.

And then, he didn't wake up until he realized Sophie was on top of him, legs clamped tightly around him to hold him in place.

"What the hell!" he hissed, coming awake in distant second to the cock Sophie was riding. "Shit, girl, you at least put on some coffee?"

"You're the coffee, babe," she laughed. "We're the cream."

Spyke didn't think she had any idea what cream was. He resolved to show her.

It was a while before he noticed the others lounging around his room, enjoying the show when they weren't going through his things. It was Mindee who was the first to get _really_ bored. She'd been expecting to go first. He was her boyfriend, after all. _She_ should be sharing him with _them,_ not the other way around. It was a tiny distinction, but very important.

Finally, she stripped her clothes off, approaching Spyke with such intensity that she drew all his attention from Sophie bouncing on top of him. His eyes bulged as he was reminded of Mindee's beauty. She really reminded him of Emma, her tits smaller but better proportioned to a less fulsome body. He wondered if she planned on getting implants.

Still, he was unable to move, pinned down by Sophie's wild lovemaking. Mindee came breathlessly closer. He was intensely aware of his throbbing cock. It felt too hard for Sophie's soft cunt.

Mindee rolled her eyes at Sophie, sharing the look with Spyke as if wanting his agreement that Sophie was beyond hope, terminally uncool. Then she threw her leg over his head, straddling it. He was staring straight up into her cunt. It seemed unbelievable that it'd been less than a week since he'd had first it, than so many others to compare it to.

"As my boyfriend, you should know things about me," Mindee said sweetly. "Like how much I like having my cunt eaten. I know you're fucking Sophie, but since you're not kissing her, would you mind? Would you mind eating me out?"

"I was _going_ to kiss him," Sophie griped.

Spyke ignored her as much as Mindee, his instincts taking over, driving him into Mindee's sweet cunt. He seized her by the hips, Sophie moaning at the sight of his big hands around Mindee's waist, and pulled her pussy tight against his mouth. Her scent, her taste, her arousal flooded his senses as his tongue broke into her slit like a dam bursting.

"You couldn't just wait, could you?" Sophie crowed. She slid her arms around Mindee from behind, fondling Mindee's big tits as she slid her cunt up and down on Spyke's prick. "Fine! When it's your turn, he's going to have to eat me out!"

"You're not going to be able to _move_ by the time it's my turn," Mindee promised, and from the way Spyke's hips bucked, Sophie feared she would be right.

Hoped she would be right.

Esme gaped at her two sisters straddling the boy's naked body. Running a train on him was one thing, but this—God, this was an orgy. Stupid Ms. Frost, messing up their perfect distribution of his love among the five of them. This was anarchy. They might as well all jump into bed with him, let him finger a pair of them too. Hell, he had feet too, didn't he?

Stupid Ms. Frost. It was her fault Esme was so turned on. She might as well have no inhibitions at all, since it didn't matter anyway. With Sophie's face lit up, her ass slamming up and down eagerly on that big, pussy-wet cock.

Mindee too. "That's good boyfriend! I love the way you're eating my pussy!" she whimpered ecstatically. "And I love the way you squeeze my tits!" She had her hands tightly over Sophie's, pressing them even more roughly into her swollen breasts.

Her back arched, her hips grinding slowly on Spyke's mouth. Esme could hear a wet sucking sound. Lips meeting cunt. Esme felt lightheaded. She felt hot. Her cunt might as well have been glowing. This definitely should count as Mindee's turn. That would make it her turn next.

Sophie was bouncing higher and higher. She was almost done. Esme would be ready for that. She'd even help a little. That was what big sisters did.

Undressing, Esme moved to the bedside. Crouching beside Sophie, bringing her hand underneath that bounding ass. It was sweaty. Practically drenched.

"What are you doing?" Sophie gasped.

"Helping my little sister," Esme said as she shoved her thumb into Sophie's asshole.

"Aaaaaaah!" Sophie wailed, frightened by the sudden impalement of her virgin ass. She expected pain, but it never came. It just felt good. Very good. Especially when Esme moved it like Spyke's cock was moving inside her cunt. "Oh, wow, you're doing it! Sis, you're making me come! Making me—"

Sophie came even harder than she had in the barn, but that was to be expected when she had the help of all four of her sisters. And Spyke's cock filling her sex. And Esme's knowing thumb working feverishly in her asshole.

The orgasm wrenched all her strength out of her and she slumped off of Spyke when her orgasm waned too much to hold her erect. Just as Esme had wanted. She helped her little sister to the floor, leaving Spyke's big dick thrusting into open air. Still gleaming from Sophie's cunt.

Esme wondered if she could make it any brighter.

"Maybe we should join in too," Celeste suggested to Phoebe. She'd started touching herself.

"There's no more room on the bed," Phoebe replied. She'd started touching Celeste too.

"There's always the floor…"

"But he doesn't have any throw rugs!"

Esme didn't hear them; unusual for a woman who held her authority so tightly. Btu she was interested in controlling something else now. She clambered onto Spyke's cockhead, so wet she sunk down over it without a hitch. She stared dreamily off into space as she felt how full her cunt could be.

"Jesus!" Spyke barked into Mindee. He knew it was her by the taste, but that had to be Esme. She knew exactly how to take his cock. The two sisters fucked wildly above him, washing his body in pleasure—Esme sucking tightly at his shaft, lovely lush body taunting him from behind Mindee's bare flank. Not that he could hold anything against Mindee when she tasted so damn sweet…

They came almost together. The sisters, not him. He didn't want anything, even his own climax, to distract him from them embracing in sympathy over the hot rushes of mutual orgasm. It tortured them. It freed them. Mindee squirted into his mouth. Esme rode his cock until it bucked her off. He almost came half a dozen times. But he wanted to save it. All of it.

He left them orgasming on the bed as he rolled out from under them, finding Phoebe and Celeste on the floor, sixty-nining. Anything he had to say to them was in animalistic grunts as he exploded with hot cum. All over them, the two fucking wildly, excited by the heated seed suddenly sticking to their bodies. They rolled over in their stimulation, Celeste on top now.

Spyke came again, all over her back. Her heart surged, her blood burned. She ground her cunt into Phoebe's mouth, crazy to get off like Spyke was doing. He toed her over, Phoebe on top again. Then he came once more.

Phoebe moaned as if she were being bullwhipped, her cunt sucking at Celeste's tongue, spasms puling through her body, following the lashes of cum that landed across her flesh. Celeste was stunned by the strength of her sister's orgasm. By the amount of semen that she felt when her hand roamed Phoebe's back.

Spyke came again. This time from in front of them, pelting his scaling cum into Phoebe's cunt, into Celeste's face. Daggers of hot pleasure were stabbed into Celeste, twisting in her. She bled pleasure, all through her cunt, out of her body, it painted the walls. Her eyes rolled back in her head; whining into Phoebe's seething sex, her own pussy full of agonized pleasure.

The scent of their mingled arousal and Spyke's cum hung in the air, marking the fucking, grunting, writhing women. They squirmed against each other, growling like fighting dogs, teething each other's pussies, cunts eating their tongues just as viciously. Their orgasms subsided. Their humping slowed. Spyke put his foot between their bodies and nudged them apart.

"Lick each other clean," he said.

Confused, they looked to Esme on the bed.

She was still coming. But she nodded.

They could hardly move, barely make a sound other than moaning. But they lapped at each other's naked bodies. Eating the fat gobs of cum off each other, even as it dripped off their numb lips. Phoebe felt like an animal. Celeste felt like a goddess. Heavy cum slid audibly down her throat. She thought of eating raw oysters. Phoebe thought of Spyke fucking her.

"Marry him," Esme told Mindee before she, too, lost consciousness.

Now she knew why Ms. Frost had told them to share. Spyke was just too much for any one of them.


End file.
